The Snow King
by bloodrosered
Summary: Jack Frost is a prince of Arendelle with winter powers. He shares his gift with his childhood friend, Princess Colleen. After a tragic accident, their parents forbid them to play together. Jack deals with the pressures of concealing his powers and becoming king. I do NOT own Frozen nor RotG-I bow to their creators. I only own OC.
1. Secrets

_Born of cold and winter air/And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining_

Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there was a king and queen named Jackson and Diana Frost. They had a son, a young prince named Jackson Overland Frost.

Upon his birth, the Prince was pale with snow white hair that seemed impossible to keep tidy and striking blue eyes. The King and Queen loved their son, yet surprised to discover that their son had magic. He could create snow and ice. They had also discovered that his winter magic was affected with his mood. When he was happy, snowflakes would dance gracefully and had more control over his abilities. When angry, the ice formed in jagged spikes. When sad, snowflakes just seemed to hang there.

His parents were unsure of how to cope with a boy who could create snow. The King would spend hours in the library, reading stories and legends of those with powers. He heard of the trolls that lived in the Valley of Living Rocks. They read about how they could save someone if anything did happen as a result of their son's powers.

Though they loved their son unconditionally, they were afraid of his powers. Unsure of how to handle the situation, they consulted with the chief of the trolls, Grand Pabbie. He encouraged them to continue to love him and be supportive of him in the best of ways. But warned them that his ability could be dangerous if not controlled.

"He is still young," Grand Pabbie said. "I'm certain he will find a way."

They accepted his gift under the advice of Grand Pabbie, supporting him in the best way. Jack was a prankster. He used his powers to make the servants slip, start snowball fights, even making it snow in the middle of the summer inside the castle.

Though he was a happy boy, the King and Queen were still uncertain how the public would accept him. They kept his visits to the outside world limited and preferred to let him play outside in the winter time, his favorite season of all. Diana and Jackson didn't tell anyone outside of their home about Jack's gift either. They felt it was best to protect their son. They insisted Jack keep his magic a secret especially when outsiders visited their home.

One of their closest friends were King Francis and Queen Maria, the Royals of the Emerald Isle. They had a daughter named Colleen, only six-years-old. She was blonde and had green eyes with freckles across her face. She was curious, playful and quite stubborn. Jack and her became playmates when they visited. Jack would have fun with his playmate by playing tricks on her: jumping out to scare her with a 'boo', frogs and bugs. Occasionally, he made her slip with his ice powers, but he kept his magic discrete. He didn't want her to find out about his secret.

Upon an evening when Colleen decided to feel adventurous and explored the castle. She found Jack's room with the door half-way open. The child's curiosity overpowered her and she decided to venture inside. Usually they would play in the ballroom, the gardens or the guest room. She was immediately struck by the cold air, making her shiver and watching a puff of breath fog before her. She saw that it was...

"Snow?" she whispered, feeling her foot sink into a blanket of white.

Snowflakes fell from the sky. How was it snowing inside? She looked around, amazed at the sight of the winter wonderland. The silver haired prince was sitting on his bed; a blue white glow emanating from his hands. She wondered how this was possible.

"Jack?" said the little girl.

Jack turned and looked at Colleen as he created his snow. He looked startled; his secret was now out. He had promised his parents not to tell anyone. And he was always so careful not to exposed his secret. He got so scared that ice spread all over the room. Tiny ice spikes formed in some parts of the room and frost glazed the window.

"Don't worry," said Colleen. "I won't tell anyone."

Jack sighed in relief. He got up off his bed slowly approaching Colleen. The princess looked at her playmate. She had no idea her friend had such magic. She had heard stories from her nannies about spirits with magic.

"Did you do all this?"

"Yes," he answered.

"How?"

"I was born with it," he said. "Wanna see?"

The Princess got excited, wanting to see how he did it. He rubbed his fingers on his palms, getting warmed up. He looked at the little girl and created a snowflake. Colleen watched in awe as she saw it grow bigger and bigger in a glow of blue white light.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded with the biggest smile, hopping up and down in anticipation of what was to come. She loved her new friend with his winter magic. Jack tossed the snowflake up in the air and it exploded into thousands of tiny blue snowflakes. The child had a joyful expression, dancing beneath the falling flurries, trying to catch them with her hands.

"This is AMAZING!" she cheered.

Jack smiled, pleased that his playmate was enjoying his magic. He thought of a few ideas of what they could do. An idea popped into his head of what they could do.

"Wanna build a snowman?" asked Jack with a playful look.

"Oh yes!" she said.

The two children got to work building a snowman together. Jack helped the most. He rolled the ball of snow, then he got some coal rocks, sticks, and a carrot. Once the body was finished, he made the face. He showed Colleen the snowman.

"My name is Olaf," Jack said in a deep voice, making the arms move. "And I like warm hugs."

"I love you, Olaf!" Colleen said, hugging the snowman, also making Jack smile.

He was glad to share his magic with someone for once. He could tell that he and Princess Colleen would have special times together with his winter magic.


	2. Do the Magic!

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear,_

 _Strike for love and strike for fear_

Jack loved sharing his secret with the young Princess. His magic. And the two would have fun together whenever Colleen would visit. She would be excited to see her best friend, knowing Jack would show her the magic when everyone was asleep. They even gave each other nicknames. Jack called her 'Snow Angel' (since it was one of her favorite things to do in the snow) and Colleen called him 'Frostbite'.

On a particular night, the night sky lit up with the aurora lights, awakening the princess. She ran to the window and watched in awe the beautiful and colorful display. She couldn't go back to sleep. She wanted to play with her best friend. She tiptoed down the hallway towards Jack's room. Upon entering, she climbed up his bed, shaking him to wake him up.

"Psst!" said the young princess. "Frostbite! Wake up, wake up! Wake UP!"

The sleepy prince pulled the blanket over his head. "Colleen," he said. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't, Frostbite!" she said. "The sky's awake. So I'm awake. We have to play."

"Go play by yourself!" Jack said, pushing her off the bed.

The child pouted for a moment on the floor, then perked up as an idea came to her. She knew that Jack couldn't resist one thing. She climbed back up and opened his eyelid.

"Wanna build a snowman?"

A smile stretched across Jack's face. Oh that Colleen! She knew just how to persuade him. He got up and waited until she had her winter shoes on. She pulled Jack along the corridors to the ballroom where they usually played. The two of them giggled as they ran; Jack shushing the excited child. Once in the ballroom, the child jumped up and down.

"Do the magic!" she said. "Do the magic, Frostbite!"

Jack nodded and waved his hands. A bluish white light glowed between his hands. A snowflake grew between his hands, making the child's green eyes grow wide with awe. She always loved magic.

"Ready?" he said with a smile.

He tossed the snowflake up in the air, making it explode like a blue firework. A shower of snowflakes fell down upon the two children. Colleen smiled wide and stretched her arms to catch them, dancing around. Jack stomped his foot and a sheet of ice spread across the floor, making it slippery. Colleen would be so clumsy and fall. Jack would laugh a bit, but helped her up, teaching her to ice skate.

After building their snowman named Olaf and playing with him, Jack made Colleen slide on the ice while dancing with her precious snowman. He smiled, enjoying hearing his friend's laughter and the sight of her smile.

"Tickle bumps!" Colleen cheered with a giggle.

Jack created a giant snowy hill. He held Colleen in his lap so they could slide down them. The girl sailed in the air and landing on the opposite one, getting covered in snow. She laughed with delight, tossing the snow up in the air.

"Catch me, Frostbite!" she said, standing up.

Jack created snow piles for her to jump on, going up like stairs. Colleen laughed, hopping from each pile, begging for more and to go faster. Jack frowned, feeling rushed.

"Wait!" he said. "Slow down!"

Colleen didn't appear to hear him and continued her hopping. Jack slipped on the icy floor and then saw in his horror, the girl was leaping from a very tall snow pile, cheering as she started to fall...

"COLLEEN!" Jack yelled, scared.

He waved his hand, sending an icy blast towards her in a desperate attempt to create a pile of snow so she would fall safely rather than hit the frozen floor. He missed and his ice magic to hit her in the head. The little girl let out a grunt and tumbled towards a snow.

The prince gasped in shock when he saw Colleen lying there, completely still. Jack scrambled to regain his footing, calling her name again and rushing to her side to be sure she was alright. To his shock, the little girl was blue and her skin was ice! Horrified, he watched as a white stripe form in her blonde hair.

Oh no! What had he done?!

"MAMA! DADDY!" he yelled, near tears.

He held Colleen close to him; with his fear, the ice spread wildly, creating a thick layer all over the room. Olaf the snowman had completely collapsed in a scattered heap of broken snow. The girl felt so cold in his arms. He cried into her, stroking her head.

"It's OK, Colleen," he said. "I got you."

"Jackson!" shouted his father. "What have you done?"

"What happened?" asked Colleen's father frowning as he saw what the room had become.

Queen Maria's face fell in horror when she saw her daughter was completely blue and still.

"What have you done to her?!" she gasped, looking at Colleen.

"It was an accident," Jack explained stammering, holding the little girl. "We're were having fun...and...I'm sorry..."

King Jackson knelt next to the two children, looking at her. He had seen this before in books about the story of this happening to someone. He hoped it wasn't too late.

"She'll be fine," said King Jackson assuringly. "It's Jack's powers..."

"Powers?" King Francis said frowing. "What powers?"

"He has magic powers that can create ice and snow..." explained Queen Diana. "He was born with them."

Upon hearing that their friends' son had such powers, they stared wide eyed and silent. How could they not know this at all? Now their daughter was lying in the prince's arms, blue and still. Rage came to Queen Maria's mind.

"You MONSTER!" shouted Queen Maria, snatching her child away from Jack.

The boy frowned, feeling a piercing sensation in his heart. His mother knelt by his side to comfort her son.

"My son is not a monster!" Queen Diana defended.

"Calm down, Maria," said King Jackson. "I'm sure it was just an accident. After all, they are children..."

"He killed her!" Queen Maria shouted accusingly.

"She's not dead," said King Jackson. "She's...asleep."

"Your son is too dangerous to be around normal people!" Maria shrieked.

"It's not his fault!" Queen Diana insisted. "He's...learning to control them."

Jack listened as the four of them were arguing. He could only hear the word 'monster' echoing in his mind. Was it true? Was he...? He shook his head. He too was worried for Colleen. Yet, two parents argued that it was nothing but an accident. But it wasn't just any little accident...this was serious. He almost killed his best friend. He felt so helpless. He wished he could help his friend, but he didn't know how.

"Listen," said King Jackson interrupting the arguing between the royals. "I know where to take your daughter to help her. Do you trust me to save her?"

The two visiting royals looked at each other. What little time they had to save the princess was probably running out. They would do whatever it took to get her back.

"Yes," they responded.

His father disappeared to the library to grab a map from an old book of folklore. He grabbed a blanket for the frozen princess, handing it to Queen Maria. She wrapped her daughter in it. King Francis attempted to calm her down with little success. The royals rode their horses towards the Valley of the Living Rock. Prince Jack rode with his mother...leaving a trail of ice in their wake...

"Hold on, Colleen," he whispered, looking at her.

Queen Maria shielded her daughter from Jack's sight, glaring at him hatefully. The young prince frowned, feeling helpless. He knew this would end badly.


	3. Closed Doors

_Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold_

 _Ice has a magic can't be controlled_

* * *

The Royals rode towards the Valley of the Living Rock. Queen Maria kept her daughter as warm as possible, worried that she was dying. Upon arriving there, King Jackson leaped off his horse and led the others towards the center of the valley.

"Help!" he called. "I need help!"

Jack held his mother's hand, looking really sad, ashamed and worried. He glanced at the angry parents of Colleen, feeling more ashamed for what he had done. He kept hearing the words 'monster' echoing. He looked at his mother in silence. Jack wanted to talk to her, but found his words stuck in his throat. It was his fault. He should've been more careful.

"It's alright, Jack," she said reassuringly. "You did nothing wrong."

The rocks begin to move, scaring Colleen's parents a bit. The rocks form faces and bodies of small trolls. They whisper excitedly amongst themselves. The oldest and leader is Grand Pabbie.

"Your highness," said Grand Pabbie, approaching Jack. "Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Born," King Jackson answered. "And they're getting stronger."

Grand Pabbie looked at the frozen little girl, examining her carefully. He had seen this before many times with those who had winter magic in them. Thankfully, it was not very serious.

"She'll be alright," Grand Pabbie assured. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart. It's not so easily swayed. The head can be persuaded."

"Do what you must," Queen Maria insisted. "Anything to save our daughter."

Grand Pabbie touched Colleen's head; there was a slight glow from his hand, showing memories of her and Jack playing when he used his winter magic.

"I recommend we remove all memories..." he began. "Including memories of magic, just to be safe."

With a wave of his hand, he altered the princess's memories of her and Jack: it showed them having winter fun like normal children would be doing. Upon finishing, he returned the glow to Colleen's head. She smiled, feeling a warmth in her sleep.

"There we go," said Grand Pabbie. "She'll awaken within a few hours. Just make sure she stays warm."

"She won't remember I have powers?" Jack said, looking sadly at Colleen.

"Listen to me, Jack," said the elder troll. "Your powers will only grow..." He showed him a vision: Jack was standing among a crowd, creating his winter magic while they were in awe, showing a very beautiful snowflake. "There is beauty with your magic...but also great danger."

Soon, the snowflake became red and jagged. The prince's blue eyes became round with fear as he watched the old troll's vision.

"You must learn to control it," Grand Pabbie insisted. "Fear..." The crowd of people turned red, showing pointed teeth and accusing fingers and pitchforks. "Will be your enemy." The crowd descended upon a yelling Jack.

The young prince was so frightened after seeing this that he clung to his mother, burying his face in her shoulder. Queen Diana comforted him, rubbing his back.

"No," insisted King Jackson. "We'll protect him. He can control it, I'm sure."

"As far as I'm concerned," Queen Maria said. "I do not want our children to play together anymore."

"Maria..." King Francis protested.

"No! I won't allow it. I don't want this happening again!"

"Please tell me you aren't considering this," said Queen Diana to her husband.

King Jackson looked grim and sad as he looked towards his scared son and his upset friends. He knew this day would come eventually.

"I think it's best for now," said King Jackson. "We'll lock the gates, reduce the staff. Limit Jack's contact with the outside world...including Colleen."

Jack frowned as he looked at his sleeping friend. He could never play with his best friend, saddened that they would be separated. But what they said was true. It was too dangerous for him to play with Colleen.

"Could I..." asked Jack. "Say goodbye?"

King Francis nodded to Maria, insisting that he do so before they were separated forever. Jack touched Colleen's head, looking sad.

"Goodbye, snow angel," he whispered, feeling a tear stream down his cheek.

* * *

By the next morning, King Jackson announced that most of the staff was being let go, keeping only a few around that had were the most loyal to them. While the staff was confused by this, they were saddened that they would no longer be working for the royals. They would miss the prince. The staff that was allowed to remain in the castle began to shut the windows and close the doors.

Princess Colleen awoke and went to go look for her best friend to play with him. She headed towards his room down the empty hallway. Odd, the halls usually were bustling with servants, but today it seemed empty.

Upon arriving at Jack's room, only to find the prince at his room. Jack took one last look at his best friend before he shut the door behind him forever.

"Jack, wait!" Colleen called, rushing to his room.

She was so confused. Why was he going to his room? She didn't understand. She knocked on the blue painted door.

"Jack?" she said. "What's going on?"

Jack slumped to the floor, hearing the little girl speaking to him through the keyhole. He curled up by his door, his blue eyes pricking with tears. Ice spread across the floor and snowflakes hung suspended in the air as he felt his sorrow creeping up on him. He had to stay away from his best friend. It hurt him to have to do this, but he had no choice. He never wanted her to get hurt again because he was careless with his magic.

"We can't play together anymore, Colleen," said Jack faltering.

"Why?"

The boy chose not to answer, only looking at his hands. Those hands that created dangerous magic. He heard the word that Queen Maria had called him repeating in his head, the scene of the accident, Colleen's blue skin and the white stripe in her hair, how cold she felt in his arms. Grand Pabbie's warning about his magic.

 _MONSTER!_

"Jack, do you wanna build a snowman?" Colleen said, knowing it would cheer him up.

"Go away, Colleen."

"It can be anything, Jack!" she said cheerfully. "It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Just...go away!" he replied harshly.

The little girl frowned, looking hurt. Maybe Jack didn't feeling like it today. "O-OK," she said sadly. "I'll see you later."

She walked away with her head hung. She laid on the floor, drawing pictures of her and Jack. She really missed him. She heard her parents tell her that she couldn't play with Jack anymore. She was not even allowed to talk to him. She didn't understand why. What did he do? Was it something she did or said?

Depressed and lonely, Jack would sit in his room. He would look out the window at the beautiful summer weather...yet sad that he could never go outside for a while. His parents assured him that he could sooner or later. The Prince had to adapt to his new life. The first step was controlling his powers.

Yet hearing the tiny voice of his best friend outside the door when she came to visit brought pain to his heart. All he could think about how he had hurt her. How he wasn't careful enough. He hated himself for telling her to go away. He was certain that she was just as lonely as he was. He was filled with remorse for not only hurting her with his ice, but telling her to leave him alone. He would cry sometimes. For days even.

One day, his father went to Jack's room to see how his son was holding up with his new transition. When he saw the frozen window, he knew that this wasn't going to help. He got his son's attention and held out a pair of white gloves.

"Come here, son," said King Jackson.

The prince hopped off the window seat and went towards the King, looking at the gloves. It had been hard since the day they visited Grand Pabbie. Everything he touched froze immediately. The King knelt down and slipped the gloves on Jack's tiny hands.

"The gloves will help, son," he said. "Now, we know your powers are connected to your emotions. One way is to control your emotions by concealment. As King, you need to keep emotions in control. We conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show. Understand?"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show," repeated Jack, looking into his father's soft eyes.

"Very good, son," he said. "Tell this to yourself every day, you'll get it in no time."

Jack nodded understandingly, staying silent as he looked into his father's soft eyes. King Jackson could see the sadness and loneliness in his son's blue eyes. He was scared too. He was afraid of his son, but he knew he had to help him. He wished he could understand the burden it was to have magic powers.

"You miss her, don't you?" he asked. "Colleen?"

The prince looked down with thinned lips, feeling tears brimming. "Yes. I miss her. I miss..." he whimpered.

Snowflakes began to form, hanging suspended in the air. Ice forms on the floor in the shape of a snowflake. The windows glazed over with frost and it became cold. The King shivered from the change of temperature.

"Son, remember what we talked about," he said, placing his hand on his shoulder. "When you get your powers under control...you can be with Colleen again. OK?"

"A-Alright...I will try..." Jack promised, smiling a little.

The King wiped his tears away, cupping Jack's chin. His smile was small. He felt he wanted to understand how it felt to have the responsibility of having powers like Jack. Yet at the same time, he could only imagine it was similar to being king. Having to make sure that the people had things they needed. Hearing the complaints of nobles and peasants about problems.

"That's the spirit, Jack," King Jackson said. "Remember to be a good boy."

"I will," the boy replied softly.

* * *

The years had passed. In the summers and winters, the princess continued to visit the isolating prince. For every time she visited, she would ask the same question every day. She clung to her hope that one day he would open the door to come out and play.

"Jack, do you want to build a snowman?" asked a ten-year-old Colleen on a winter's day. "Or trip the servants and make them fall? I really could use a friend. C'mon! I'm talking to the paintings on the walls! Yea...it's embarrassing!"

Jack stayed quiet as he listened to the ten-year-old's pleas. He chuckled to himself, imagining her doing all those things while she visited. Yet, he looked down, still feeling nothing but guilt for what he had done. He missed playing with Colleen. He missed the warm springtime where he and the princess would run in the fields. He thought about the time she made him a flower crown and plopped it on his head, making him scowl at the giggling girl. He missed the summer nights when it was too hot to sleep and he would create a 'snow day' inside so they could cool off.

Yet the memory kept playing in his mind over and over of the day of the accident. The words spoken by Colleen's mother, echoing. Grand Pabbie's warning.

 _Fear will be your enemy. Monster._

"Frostbite, come on!" Colleen whined, interrupting Jack's thoughts. "Please! It's really lonely here! I'm so bored playing with myself! I want you to come play with me! Ride a bike! Something! Just please talk to me!"

He had to get rid of her. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? He didn't want to hurt her feelings like he did the last time when she was just a little girl. He was too harsh the last time.

"Colleen, I can't see you," said Jack.

"But WHY?!" she yelled angrily. "Why won't...?"

"Colleen O'Shea!" called her mother sternly. "Get away from there! You're not allowed to speak to Jack."

Colleen sighed defeated and walked away from the door. She glanced at Jack's door sadly a few times while she was lead away from Jack's room. The girl continued to hold onto her hope to see her friend once again. She would wonder if she would ever see him again.

The prince climbed on the bed, sitting in his solitude, looking at the room that was completely frozen. Snowflakes hung in the air and he played with a few of them that were above his head. He could hear the 10-year-old girl's question hanging in the air.

 _Why?_

"Because...I'm a monster..." he said quietly, playing with a snowflake above his head; it was jagged and ugly. Frowning, he brushed the snowflakes away. He hated having this curse. He wished he could be normal and never have to worry about hurting anyone again.

* * *

Things were not going so well with the young prince. As he got older, his power continued to get stronger. He watched in horror as the ice began to crawl up the walls of his room, forming an ugly, jagged shape of his snowflake. He called out to his parents in terror when seeing this. The King and Queen came to check on the scared young prince.

"I'm scared!" he cried, showing them the ice on the walls and floor. "It's getting stronger!"

"Getting upset only makes it worse," said the King gently.

"Just calm down," said the Queen, reaching her arms to comfort him.

"NO!" yelled Jack frightened, recoiling. "Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you."

The King and Queen looked very hurt. Eventually, they nodded understandingly. The boy was scared enough after what had happened to his playmate and now this. He had isolated himself completely from them. He started pushing them away as well.

"Remember what we talked about, Jack," King Jackson said. "Just close your eyes and say what we always say."

Jack shut his eyes, remembering the words that his father had taught him. He silently chanted it over and over.

 _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._

"I-I will," Jack promised, his voice shaking.

Jack watched as his parents left him alone in his room, feeling pain in his heart. He was too scared of hurting his own mother with his ice. He collapsed on the floor, crying. His tears froze on his cheeks from the cold air.

Later that night, Queen Diana lied wide awake in her bed, unable to push back the frightening image from earlier that day. She couldn't stand the whole situation since the accident. Now the pain in her heart from her son rejecting her comfort out of fear of hurting her. She felt tears in her eyes when she looked at her husband, feeling a mixture of anger and resentment.

She was angry at her husband for isolating their son. Angry at her friends for calling him a monster when it was clearly not his fault what happened to their daughter. Yes, it was a bad accident, but they usually happened with children. She had heard the nannies assure her this. It was how one would learn from their mistakes and just to comfort them when it did happen.

It was partially her husband's fault in all this. He made Jack do this. Made him scared. It was also the fault of Princess Colleen's parents that they called her son a monster, making him believe it. And yet...she felt it was her fault as well. She had prayed that she would have a beautiful, special son. She never expected that Jack would have magic. She had tried her best to love him as best she could, raising him to be a good boy...yet she felt she had failed him. She was afraid of Jack's powers.

Queen Diana sat up and got out of bed. King Jackson felt his wife's stirring and turned over to see her putting on her robe.

"Where are you going?" he asked frowning.

"To get myself a cup of tea," she replied, her voice breaking. She thought a bit what she would say to her husband about her feelings regarding their current situation, yet she just broke. "Did you really have to do all of this?"

"All of what?"

"You know what I am talking about. Firing the servants. Separating Jack from his playmate. A-and making him wear those gloves...and shutting the doors. I just can't take it anymore!" She was near crying when she spoke.

"Dear, it's only temporary," Jackson said, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"That's what you've been saying for years!" she cried, pushing his hand away. "I haven't been able to hold him or comfort him in his time of need."

The two royals began to argue throughout the night. Jack listened to them, hugging his knees. This was all his fault. If he had only been careful that day when Colleen got hurt. If he only had spoken up sooner...louder. So many woulda, coulda, shouldas. It was too late. He ran to his bed, burying his face in his snow covered pillow. A storm of flurries swirled violently in Jack's room as he cried. He wanted his mother to hold him: feel her hands on his head, rubbing his back, comforting him with soft words while he wept in her.

But he couldn't. He was afraid of hurting his poor mother. Seeing her skin turn blue. And still. Like what he had done.

* * *

More years continued to pass for the young prince. He still remained isolated, staying in his room every day. The King and Queen argued a lot more. In a few more years, Jack would become king. Though he was reluctant to let another outsider in, upon his wife's insistence, the King decided to hire a tutor to help him. He needed someone who was detached to teach him. He interviewed many tutors throughout the kingdom that would teach his son.

One that captured his interest was a man named Kozmotis Pitchiner. His eyes were a strange amber color, his hair was black, and his skin was olive colored. His clothing consisted mainly of ebony. He spoke quite eloquently and smoothly. He spoke that he had tutored many noble children, teaching them the arts and politics, responsibilities of being a noble. Perhaps this is someone that would be of help. He wasn't able to get close to his son since he had isolated himself from his father.

The King led the new tutor to Jack's room in hopes to see how well they would get along. He knocked on the door, calling his name, making the teenage prince emerge from his room. He looked uneasy as he came out. He lowered his head in respect to his father.

"Jack, my son," said the King. "I'd like you to meet Kozmotis Pitchiner. He will be your new tutor."

Jack looked at the man uneasy. He was worried that he knew about his curse. He chanted in his mind what his father had said about controlling his powers. _Conceal, don't feel. Don't let it show._

"I'm pleased to meet you, your Highness," said Kozmotis, bowing.

"Thank you," said Jack softly and politely.

Kozmotis thought the boy was quite nervous like he had something to hide. He'd figure it out one way or another. The tutor followed the King to his new bedroom. He smiled, quite pleased at his surroundings.

"I do hope your room is suitable," said the King. "Usually we let tutors stay in this room. You may fill it with as many books as you wish. Though we have quite an expansive library."

"I've brought a few books of my own," Kozmotis replied. "I'm sure your son will find them useful in my teachings." He placed his suitcase on the bed and then asked. "Is your son alright, Your Majesty? He seems very nervous."

"He's...not used to new people coming here," said King Jackson equally uncomfortable. "Sir Kozmotis, if you don't mind me asking a favor. My wife and I will be attending a wedding in a month or so. We'll be traveling with our friends, the King and Queen of the Emerald Isle. Their daughter usually stays with us. Would you mind watching them while we are gone?"

"Certainly, Your Majesty," said Kozmotis.

"All we ask is we keep the two of them apart for the time being," King Jackson said. "They may be together at formal events like Jack's coronation."

"As you wish, your Majesty," Kozmotis replied, bowing.


	4. Floating Snowflakes

_See the beauty sharp and sheer_

 _Split the ice apart_

* * *

The time came when the Royals would be traveling to a wedding to a neighboring kingdom across the sea. Colleen and Jack would be alone together. Yet they had to stay separated.

Colleen bid her parents farewell, hugging them as they left her at Jack's castle. Though she was grateful to stay there, she wasn't happy about it. She would be alone for another summer. Things weren't the same since Jack shut himself away. Shutting her out.

"See you soon!" she said.

At the palace, King Jackson knocked on the prince's door.

"Jackson?" he called. "Come say goodbye. We'll be leaving soon."

Jack came out of his room, dressed in a blue outfit. He had grown into a handsome teenage boy, just near manhood. His hair remained stubbornly untidy. His crystalline blue eyes still shined with uncertainty and fear, yet he learned to push it back. He bowed to his father with respect, then looked at him.

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

"We'll be back soon," the King promised. "You'll be fine. You have the servants and Sir Kozmotis to look after you.

The prince looked at his new tutor with uneasiness. The man had been here for about a month, but he still didn't like him being here. Since the accident, things hadn't been the same. New people made him feel uncomfortable. He missed the old servants that he used to play tricks on with his ice powers. He missed the laughter. The smiles. The joy.

"I...love you, Mother...Father..." he said as politely as he could.

His parents looked uncertain whether to kiss and hug their son goodbye one last time before leaving. Since Jack's powers started growing stronger, he rejected any form of physical contact. All they could do was smile at him, a mixture of sadness yet love. The King patted his shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about," he said. "Work very hard on your studies with Sir Kozmotis while we're away."

"I promise, Father," Jack replied.

The Royals went to the carriage with their old head butler, Aster, and Toothiana, the head maid and Jack's nanny, Toothiana. Jack watched the carriage pull away from the castle, getting smaller and smaller.

Kozmotis stood on the stairs, watching the farewell between the prince and his parents. Now he was alone with the white haired boy. Well, as long as he followed the request to keep Princess Colleen away from Jack. Colleen had her own quarters when she visited and she had a few maids, tutors, and nannies with her. He hoped they would keep her preoccupied while he could teach his new pupil.

"Come, your Highness," said Kozmotis, leading the prince to the study. "Let us begin."

"Won't Princess Colleen be here soon?" he said. "Shouldn't we greet her or something?"

"I don't think it's necessary for now," said Kozmotis. "After all, I'm sure she's used to you not being here to greet her."

"I would like to see her again."

"I understand, but..."

Jack nodded, tired of hearing the tired old line that they were forbidden to speak to each other.

"Besides," added Kozmotis. "The servants will be there to welcome her. We should be getting to your studies."

Jack nodded and followed the tall man towards the study. Kozmotis studied the young prince from his snow white hair to his delicate frame to his feet. He didn't seem much. A weak little prince. There was an uneasiness about Jack. He seemed uncomfortable being around anyone even his servants and his own parents. What did this prince have to hide? He would find out soon enough.

"Your father instructed me to teach you what to expect when you become King," Kozmotis began to break the silence. "Did he teach you as well?"

Jack lowered his head, looking sad. Yet, he knew he had to keep his emotions under control otherwise he would freeze the entire room.

"A little," he said softly. "It's been difficult."

"Why's that, your Highness?" asked Kozmotis, tilting his head.

"Well...ah...just..."

Jack wasn't really good at lying, but God forbid that he slipped and his ice powers were revealed. As a child, his powers often gave his lie away. He lied to his parents a few times which led to a few scoldings by them. His father said lying, even as a king, wasn't good. He warned him of the dangers of lying in the world of politics. Lots of diplomats and nobles will lie

The tall man noticed that the room in the temperature seemed to drop. Odd. Was it normal for this to happen? Perhaps it was just a cold pocket or a draft from somewhere in the castle.

"My parents and I are fighting," Jack lied.

"I see," said Kozmotis. "It's common for a young man entering adulthood and the responsibility of running his kingdom. I can imagine the pressure is quite immense, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

Upon arriving to the study, the prince sat down at the oak desk where he would have his lessons with his tutors and his father. He fidgeted a little to get comfortable and listened to Sir Kozmotis begin his lesson.

"Now," Kozmotis began. "As King, it is important to practice dignity and grace. Speak with poise. Move slowly. Be diplomatic when the other dignitaries visit. Aside from that, you will need cunning in times of war. Does that make sense, your Highness?"

The boy nodded. "Yes," he said.

Kozmotis walked along the bookshelves and carefully selected a few books that would be beneficial to the young prince and laid down a few in front of Jack.

"I want you to read these," the tutor spoke. "For your homework."

Jack nodded and sat in a chair and began to read in silence. His He spent the next few weeks, teaching Jack the importance of being King.

On a particularly gloomy day, Aster had heard the terrible news. He had come to the study to tell the Prince about what had happened. He had a grim look on his face when he had heard that the Royals didn't show up to the wedding. Aster knocked on the door where the Prince and his tutor were studying. Kozmotis looked up from his study when he heard the knock on the door.

"What is it?" Kozmotis said with a frown. "We are in the middle of our lesson."

"I am sorry, Sir Kozmotis, but I'm afraid I have terrible news," Aster spoke.

"What is it?"

Aster's mouth hung open, uncertain of how to deliver this bad news. He felt tears welling up Your Highness..." said the North. "Your parents...they...and Princess Colleen's parents..."

"What is it, North?" Jack questioned.

North lowered his head, looking so sad. "The Royals never made it to the wedding," he said. "They were lost as sea, your Highness."

The silence in the room was overwhelming when Jack heard the news about his parents. He couldn't imagine how Colleen would be taking this news. Fearing he would lose control of his powers, he ran to his room before the winter got out.

 _No...They can't..._

He kept running until he reached his room, shutting and locking the door. Snow flurries swirled violently with the prince's emotions as he screamed in rage and despair, then collapsed into sobs upon hearing the death of his parents.

First it started with the separation from his playmate and shutting himself away, now his parents were gone. The people who loved and nurtured him...and he rejected them out of his own fear. He never got to hug and kiss them goodbye for fear of hurting them.

It was a tragic day when Arendelle lost their King and Queen. It was also tragic for the young princess of the Emerald Isle as well. In her time of despair, she had hoped to see the prince at their parents' funeral. Both of whom were lost at sea.

Colleen had cried herself when she heard her own parents death. She longed to seek comfort from her old friend, Jack. Yet, she didn't bother anymore. He would never come out. She would see him with his tutor, but he turned away as if to avoid her. She sighed when she looked at the black clothes she was planning on wearing at the funeral service today.

On the day of the funeral, the servants lowered a black veil over the portrait of the two Royals sadly. The sky was gloomy along with the entire kingdom when news of the Royal's death, whispering and wondering if the prince would come out.

The prince's former nanny, Toothiana, knocked on Jack's room.

"Your Highness," she spoke. "The funeral is today. Are you planning on going?"

"I'm...not sure..." he said; his voice sounded broken like he had been crying for days.

"Princess Colleen will be there, your Highness," she said. "I'm sure since it was both of your parents, she would need some comfort."

"The prince doesn't have to attend if he doesn't wish to," said Kozmotis. "Besides, it was the princess's parents strictly instructed that the two not be together."

"I will go.. As long as my mentor is with me... To keep me separated from her..." Jack replied through the door.

"Very well, your Highness," said Toothiana. "I will lay out your clothes for you."

"We should stay in the back so no one will recognize you," said Kozmotis.

"I know..." Jack replied softly.

When Toothiana brought the prince's clothes to him, she laid them out. Jack got dressed, putting on his white gloves. He came down the stairs to join Sir Kozmotis.

"Come," said Kozmotis. "Let us say our farewells to your parents, your Highness. We want to look our best." After a beat. "Remember that at funerals, a royal mourns with grace and dignity. In silence."

He bows and leaves the prince to get dressed.

"I'll wait for you in the coach, your Highness," he said.

He nodded and walked to get dressed and ready. The coach arrived to pick the prince up with Aster driving. With a sigh, the prince went to the coach and got in with Kozmotis following him. Jack sat still, looking out the window with a gloomy look. Kozmotis also stayed silent. He just stared at the prince, wondering what his secret was. Why he always shut himself away in his room after his studies?

When they arrived at the funeral, Arendelle's subjects were gathered. Soldiers' heads were lowered. Princess Colleen looked sad, her head lowered. Dressed in a black dress and cape, her golden hair was braided in pigtails with a white strand of hair on the left side. Her green eyes are wet, filled with sorrow. She would look up for a moment, searching for Prince Jack among the crowd.

Jack stayed in the back, staying well disguised as Sir Kozmotis had instructed him to be. He looked at his old playmate, seeing how much she had grown up into a fine young lady. Yet he looked away, feeling the pain in his heart for what he had done to her.

"Colleen... I'm ... I'm sorry.." he whispered, unable to look at her.

The minister began to say the funeral rites. People wept noisily in random places. Even the soldiers couldn't seem to contain their composure. Colleen continued to look for Jack, wondering if he would come at his parents' funeral. She frowned in disappointment. She couldn't believe that Jack didn't bother to come to his parents' funeral! Though she would've liked some comfort in her time of grief, but she was more angry that she had to be present for the funeral...alone!

"We are gathered here on this day of sorrow," he begins. "For we have lost our beloved King and Queen...and of course, the King and Queen of the Emerald Isle..."

As the pastor continued the sermon, Kozmotis places his hand on Jack's shoulder. The prince looked down, feeling immense grief. He didn't think he would last very long and felt that if he showed a tiny emotion, the winter would come.

"Can we...go, please?" Jack said uncomfortable. "I...need to be alone."

"Of course, your Highness," said the tutor gently. "I'll get you home as soon as possible."

He lead Jack to the carriage, instructing the coachman to drive the prince home. Upon arriving, Kozmotis opened the door for Jack, letting him out. The boy hopped out of the carriage and ran away to shut himself away from the world once again. He had grown used to isolating himself: he couldn't hurt anyone when he was alone. No one could call him a monster. Ice formed on the door and floor in the shape of a snowflake. More snowflakes formed, hanging still in the air. Though the room was frozen, he wasn't bothered by it. The cold became a comfort for him.

Hours later, the castle remained silent. Out of the darkness and silence, Jack heard a soft knock on the door.

"Jack?" said the voice.

He had heard her voice as she had gotten older when she wandered the empty halls, alone.

"I know you're in there," Colleen spoke. "Everyone is wondering where you've been."

Jack sat quietly, unable to answer her, looking down at the icy floor.

"Why won't you talk to me? I didn't even see you at our parents' funeral," she said.

Jack still didn't answer her. Exhausted and defeated at trying to get the prince to come out, Colleen leaned her back against the door, resting her head on the smooth wood. She couldn't fight anymore. After almost a decade of asking the same question, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why won't you let me in, Frostbite?" she said, her voice breaking. "I need you now more than ever. My parents are dead...and so are yours. What am I gonna do? I'm scared and alone."

Jack listened as the girl's breath hitched like she was trying not to cry. Hearing a sigh, she took a moment and asked...

"Jack...do you want to build a snowman?"

Upon hearing that question many summers and winters of a stubborn little girl who wanted to get her friend back, only to be met with a shut door and no answer. He could only imagine what life was like outside his door: little Colleen playing all alone, crying at night. She would slide drawings of them together, which made him smile. He still had them after all these years, imagining what it would be like if the accident had never happened. He was dying to fling the door open and answer her.

 _YES! Yes! Colleen! I want to build a snowman! More than anything in the world!_

Yet he wouldn't...he couldn't. Not if it happened again. He drew his knees up, staying inside and looked at the floating snowflakes. He buried his face in his knees, crying with every ounce of sorrow.

Colleen didn't hear an answer from her friend. Sighing with hurt and disappointment, she knew it was just a losing battle, trying to get Jack to come out. She curled up into a ball and then let go; her sobs echoed in the dark, empty halls, remaining where she had always been since she visited Jack...

Alone.


	5. Three Years Later

_Three Years Later_

Prince Jack lay asleep in his bed. His dreams were a bit disturbing. He had spent the next few years studying to be the next king under the guidance of Sir Kozmotis. He continued his training until he perfected it. At first he was not used to standing up straight, walking with stride and slowly, being graceful and stiff and serious and calm, eventually it became his entire persona.

He dreamed that on the day of his coronation, he ended up freezing everyone. That everyone found out his secret.

Just a few weeks before the coronation, invitations were sent out to all corners of the globe, inviting dignitaries and nobility and royals to witness the glorious event of when Prince Jackson would become King of Arendelle. He looked at the invitation that was for the Royals of the Emerald Isle. Deciding to make it personal, he wrote to Colleen in his own handwriting. He sighed, wondering what she would think. Would say. He hadn't spoken to her since the accident. He missed her deeply.

He let out another exhale before picking up the quill and began to write.

Jack groaned. How should he address his friend? Sir Kozmotis said to always address them formally. Yet this was is friend. Were they even friends anymore? They hadn't spoken to each other in years. If it was personal, maybe he should just address her by her name.

 _To her Royal Highness, Princess Colleen,_

 _His Royal Highness, Prince Jack of Arendelle, requests the honor of your presence...  
_

Nah. This sounded too formal. Colleen was his best friend. Perhaps he should write it like he would if he were speaking to her.

 _Dear Colleen,_

 _I'm writing to ask if you would grace your presence on the most important day of my life: my coronation. It would honor me if you could come to my coronation. It would mean the world to me to see you again._

Smiling, he continued to write to the princess as he reminisced all the fun times they had. He still remembered the sounds of her laughter. Her smile. Her voice. He could only imagine the way she would respond after reading this letter.

* * *

Princess Colleen sighed after a long day of studying with her tutor, staring out the window. She felt more lonely since her parents died. Her only living relative was ruling the Emerald Isle was her uncle Michael. She wasn't old enough to rule and needed more training. Not that she minded. She wouldn't be crowned queen for another two years. She was happy to enjoy her freedom from responsibilities until the time came.

She stood on the deck of the ship as she traveled to Arendelle. Her sort-of summer home. The land with the most beautiful green summers. While she wasn't quite ready yet for the coronation, she would be once she arrived at the palace with her army of servants.

She smiled to herself as she recalled the letter that her friend. Sighing sadly, she wasn't sure whether to call him a friend anymore. He avoided her for years without giving any reason. He didn't even come to their parents' funeral. Yet when she received the letter, how personal and nice it was, she wasn't sure how to respond. She was honored to be invited to the most important day of her friend's life.

Her uncle, King Michael, escorted her to Arendelle. He was a fun uncle, but had to be serious in times when it was necessary. He stressed to her the importance of ruling a country. He explained that while in Arendelle, she was to be on her best behavior in front of the new king. She was to address him as 'Your Majesty', not Jack, Jackson, or 'Frostbite'. She was to wear a dress that represented the colors of her country.

Her servants had selected an elegant gown of green, which matched her eyes with orange and white Celtic knots decorated her dress. Since she was a princess, her uncle preferred she wore a small diadem: it was gold and simple with Celtic knots with a single green stone in the middle. She frowned at how ridiculous she looked. Jack would be laughing at her silly attire. She would've preferred a simple green summer dress with the black top and the flowers of Arendelle. A way she could honor Jack for wearing the symbols of his country. But King Michael expressed that it was important to dress as if one was represented her country. She would look foolish if she dressed so informally.

"You're not a child anymore, Colleen," he said. "You're a princess on her way to becoming queen. You need to look dignified."

The Irish princess rolled her eyes at this. She was so sick of hearing these stupid lessons. Hopefully when she got to Arendelle, she could have some fun. Oh! Maybe Jack would escort her to the palace! Maybe this could be the beginning of renewing their faded friendship!

Oh! The possibilites. She wanted to stuff chocolate in her face! She always loved the Arendelle chocolates ever since they were kids. She recalled a funny memory when she and Jack snuck into the kitchen and stole chocolates-only to realize that they were some of the finest chocolates imported from Belgium. They had no idea they were for his parents nor were they very expensive chocolates.

For the first time in forever...she would finally be with her friend alone. No more dark and gloomy days. No more being escorted to meet the young prince at formal yearly dinners. No more speaking single sentences. She would finally be talking to the prince...well, King now.

Upon arriving at the shore, she was escorted to the palace, her heart was racing. She imagined seeing her best friend all grown up.

"Jack!" she called, her voice echoed throughout the empty halls.

She was disappointed to find Jack's tutor, Sir Kozmotis, to greet her. She didn't really like him very much. He always said the prince was busy with his studies to play.

"Welcome, your Highness," said Sir Kozmotis, bowing. "So glad you could come to his Highness's coronation."

"Um...yea," said Colleen, rubbing her arm uncomfortably. "I'll...uh...see my way to my quarters. I guess the prince is busy..."

"Certainly," said Sir Kozmotis. "You'll see him at the coronation, Your Highness."

"Great. Um...thank you?"

Colleen went towards her room, only to be greeted by the long-time servants, Toothiana and Aster. They greeted Princess Colleen like an old friend. She smiled, shaking their hands. They commented at how grown up she had become and how happy they were to see her. Colleen thought the same way, remembering the good times as a child, making mischief with Jack, mainly with Aster.

She smiled lightly, looking uncomfortable. "How's Jack?" she asked.

The two old servants looked at each other a bit uncomfortable. Sir Kozmotis gave strict instructions not to discuss too much about the Prince.

"He's fine," said Toothiana. "He is looking forward to seeing you."

Another disappointed look from the spirited princess. "I see. I'll...go get myself ready. Is it alright if I explore a bit before the coronation?"

"I suppose," said Aster. "Jus' don' be late, ya Highness. An' don' be comin' with mud all ova ya like the last time."

Colleen giggled. She recalled a royal dinner with all the dignitaries and she and Jack arrived, covered in mud. Naturally, both the parents were embarrassed by this situation. Colleen's parents scolded her for behaving like such. At least Jack's parents were more forgiving, knowing they were just children. They were just having fun.

"I won't."

* * *

Meanwhile in Jack's quarters, he was dressed in the colors of Arendelle: a long purple robe. A dark blue jacket, decorated with flowers of Arendelle, gold chains and epaulets with gold fringes. Dark brown pants with black boots. He wore the cross of Arendelle around his neck. And of course, his gloves. His heart was racing. Yet he kept telling himself what his father told him to keep from unleashing his powers.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see," he chanted. "Be the good boy you have to be."

Looking at the portrait of his father, holding the scepter and orb, looking quite serious. He sighed sadly, wondering if he was proud of him. He regretted not going to his parents' funeral. There were times during the winter, he'd visit their graves. He wished he hadn't pushed them away. He wished he could hug his mother again. Shake his father's hand. Those days were long gone now. He had a responsibility to run his country. His father and Sir Kozmotis had been training him for this moment.

"Conceal, don't feel," he repeated.

He removed his gloves and picked up a candlestick and a small jewelry box that his mother owned. He held them, practicing when the time would come for him to be crowned King. Upon seeing the prickles of ice climbing up all over, he put them down quickly. He let out a sigh, seeing his breath rise as the room grew colder.

"No! I have to stay calm," he said. "I can do this."

He slipped his gloves back on and went to the doors to let the servants know to open up the gates and let everyone in. The time was coming closer until he would sit on the throne of Arendelle. He recalled all the lessons Sir Kozmotis taught him. Walk slowly. Have an air of dignity and grace.

It had taken him years to get his 'walk' right. To sit properly. To eat properly. To speak properly. It was a lot of work and exhausting. But he did it. He was ready to be King. Sir Kozmotis knocked on Jackson's door. He was pleased to see how the young man had blossomed into a fine young man. He had taught him all he could to be prepared-mentally, politically, diplomatic and so forth. He had taught him how to remain tranquil and intelligent.

He wanted to review what is to be expected at the coronation. He knew about Jackson's powers, but chose not to say anything. He didn't want to make him any more nervous.

"Your Highness," said Sir Kozmotis, knocking on the door. "Shall we review what you are to do at the coronation?"

Jackson opened the door and looked at Sir Kozmotis; he was almost as tall as the tutor now, his posture straight and perfect. He held his hands behind him and looked nervous.

Sir Kozmotis smiled, pleased at how well his student had turned out.

"Now," he spoke serenely. "The bishop will begin with a blessing to all and then you next. You will take a vow in front of the crowd of how you will rule justly and with honor. Then he will place the crown upon your head-then you will take the scepter and orb and you will face your subjects in the church. The bishop will say the blessing and when your name is spoken, the crowd will say your name next."

He looked at Jackson's gloves.

"There's only one thing you need to know, your Highness..." he said. "You need to remove your gloves when you take the orb and scepter."

He nodded.

"I understand.." He said, looking at the tutor; nervousness shined in his eyes and he held his hands tighter. "Shall we get going?" He asked, looking outside to see the staff starting to get everything ready.

"Your coach is here, Your Highness," said Sir Kozmotis.

"Is...she here?" Jack asked nervously.

"No worries," said the tutor. "She went exploring for a bit. You'll see her at the coronation."

"Good," he said relieved. "I'd rather wait until the time is right.

"You'll do just fine, your Highness. All you have to do is stay dignified like the King I've trained you to be. Remember all of our lessons. And while at the party, But be sure you mingle with your guests. The Princess of Emerald Isle will be with her uncle, Michael. You may socialize with her, but do not speak of the past. Stick with current topics-the weather and the party."

The young prince nodded.

"I wish Mother and Father were here," he said sadly.

"I understand, your Highness," said Sir Kozmotis. "But the dead exist in the past. You must look toward the future."

The young prince sighed, knowing his tutor was right. His father had chosen a great tutor like Sir Kozmotis. He knew the right points to make one feel calm. The right thing to say. The right moves. Just everything about Sir Kozmotis made him feel comfortable.

"And they would be very proud of you," Sir Kozmotis added. "Proud that you have become a great King to their country they worked hard to rule fairly and gracefully. Now come, let's not be late to the coronation."


	6. The Coronation

The royal carriage bustled towards the back of church of Arendelle. The subjects of Arendelle and dignitaries from kingdoms from far away gathered towards the location of the coronation. They whispered in excitement that the first time in many years, the palace would be opened. That the reclusive prince would be coming out at last. Wondering what he looked like after all those years hidden away.

Sir Kozmotis met Jack at the church, waiting graciously for him. He would be there in case the young prince got nervous or what not. Tooth and Aster waited there to prepare him as well, making sure he was clean and neat.

Jack stepped out of the carriage once they arrived and shut the door, holding his hands behind his back as he stood up straight. Jackson had a little happiness in him that he was finally going to be king like he always wanted to be, yet he couldn't shake off the bit of fear. He continued to chant 'conceal, don't feel' as he walked slowly as he was taught.

The three remaining staff at the Arendelle palace greeted Jackson and escorted him secretly to the back where he could be ready to step out.

"Your look so much like your father," said Tooth beaming, making sure Jackson's clothes were neat and clean. "They would've been very proud of you if they were here, your Highness."

"I know they would..." he said, smoothing his hair back and fixing his necklace, giving the head housekeeper a small smile. "Thanks, Tooth.."

"Now remember," said Sir Kozmotis. "When the bishop places the crown on your head, move slowly but steady so it doesn't fall off. Grace. Dignity."

"Alright, mate," said Aster annoyed; he had enough with this tutor-he didn't like him very much. "Ya been drillin' him for months with ya lessons about how he's supposed t' move, talk, walk..."

"For your information, SIR," the tutor said with a glare. "I have been teaching children of noble blood before you learned to walk."

"ALRIGHT!" said Tooth sternly, holding her hand up. "There is NO arguing on his Highness' most special day. Jack is nervous enough already...let's just behave ourselves and not ruin this beautiful day."

The two men grumbled glaring at each other. Jack bit the inside of his cheek to keep in a laugh. He heard the second set of bells go off and peeked through the curtain there were behind to see people coming inside the Church, searching the crowds for Colleen.

* * *

Meanwhile, Colleen explored the marketplace, smiling with joy as she took in the sights and smells of her once summer home. She loved spending summers here-the flowers, the green grass, and of course, the joy of the people of Arendelle.

She hated this silly dress she was forced to wear on Jack's special day. But she had to follow her uncle's request if she were to be a real queen someday. She selected a few flowers of Arendelle and stuck them in her hair to make herself pretty at least. Might as well have a small memento of Arendelle.

Upon hearing the bells, she realized she was late! She cursed loudly, rushing as fast as she could, grabbing up the skirts of her stupid dress. God! If her uncle would let her wear her summer dress, it'd be easier to run.

Panting, she finally arrived at the church. She stumbled loudly, her clumsiness echoed throughout the church, making all the bystanders stare back at her. She blushed and waved sheepishly. Her uncle looked very displeased at the flustered young princess. She sat down, smoothing her skirts.

"Where th' HELL were you?" King Michael hissed low. "I expected you to be here five minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry...I got caught up in the moment exploring Arendelle," she apologized low.

Princess Colleen sat with her uncle, Michael. He was dressed in his finest apparel-he was a tall, dark man with black hair. He had a sophisticated look about him, sitting ramrod stiff while his little niece fidgeted, looking around for Jack. He would shush her and scold her for doing so. Jack could only bite his lip as he saw her arrive.

"It's time, Your Highness," said Sir Kozmotis. "The choir shall sing and you will slowly walk towards the alter."

The choir began to sang, which signaled for the entrance. The beautiful song echoed in the church, giving it an ambiance of a solemn and holy occasion for the young prince. The crowd in the church were on the edge of their seats to see the prince. Jack took a deep breath before walking through, down the aisle to the alter but kept his gaze ahead. He caught sight of the crown in the pastor's hands and kept his attention on that so he could keep his gaze forward. The crowd gasped in awe at the sight of the young prince. Following behind him was his tutor, walking just as he would with his hands behind his back.

Even Colleen became taken aback at how handsome Jack had gotten since the last time she had seen him. She sighed, waited for a chance to look at her. Her heart fluttered and a blush came over her cheeks. Wait, she shouldn't be thinking like that. This was her best friend-well, former. The party would prove otherwise on whether their friendship would resume.

The bishop looked at the young prince. He looked so much like his father with his messy hair. He held the crown in his hands, ready to place it on his head, waiting for Jack to arrive in the center. The crown was gold with blue jewels lining it but a unique red diamond in the center, it was his family's own diamond that was always passed down to the next king.

When Jack got to the Bishop, he went on one knee, lowering his head slightly and once the crown was on, he rose up. Jack began to rise up slowly and began to reach for the orb and scepter. Sir Kozmotis cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty," he whispered. "The gloves."

He nodded. "Right," he whispered.

The new King began taking off his gloves with shaky hands and put them to the side. He then took the scepter and orb in his hands, still shaking a bit and turned to face the crowd. He held his breath and stood as stiffly and still as possible. The bishop began to recite the blessing. The subjects and dignitaries rose up in response to the blessing. Sir Kozmotis stood to the side, watching his pupil carefully to be there for moral support. Jackson felt a tingling sensation in his hands and he slowly glanced down to see frost climbing up but thankfully no one could see it yet. He gasped silently and tensed up, his hands shaking more.

The bishop continued his blessing, not seeing what was happening. Sir Kozmotis frowned a bit, seeing he was getting scared, but thankfully he had taught him well to keep his emotions at bay.

"King Jackson of Arendelle," the bishop finally concluded.

"King Jackson of Arendelle," the people repeated in unison.

Jack put the orb and scepter back and quickly put on his gloves, looking back at the crowd and held his hands. Once the ceremony was over, he went outside, getting in the carriage that waited for him to transport him to the castle.

"Everything alright, your Majesty?" asked Tooth concerned. "You looked like you were going to faint."

"Now, now," said Sir Kozmotis. "I'm sure Jackson was just very nervous and relieved it's over."

"Don' speak for him, mate!" Aster said annoyed. "Th' King can speak his own mind."

"Uh..just nervous is all. I'm okay" he looked at tooth and smiled a little. "I'm still a bit nervous"

"Well, we have the party," said Tooth optimistic. "You can relax and enjoy yourself there tonight. You're going to be greeting ALL the dignitaries of the other kingdoms. And...Princess Colleen is here too! Oh she looks so beautiful!"

The housekeeper smiled, blushing. She always knew the two of them were very good friends. She was saddened when they were no longer allowed to play together anymore. He looked out the window and watched as they went through the gates.

"I hope nothing goes wrong" he whispered to himself, still looking outside at the blue sky.

* * *

The carriage pulled up around the back of the palace. The servants were busy, ready to greet their new King. They bowed to him, greeting him.

"Do you need to freshen up, your Majesty?" asked one of the butlers.

He shook his head "Thanks but no thanks," he said, smiling a bit.

He masked the worried expression in his eyes and walked inside, looking around the halls. He soon made it to the ballroom and waited until he heard his name. It was bursting with traditional music, women twirled in colorful gowns with their neatly dressed male partners, some even fanned themselves and helped themselves to food.

"King Jackson of Arendelle!" announced North, the head butler.

The guests bowed and curtsied to the new King. They applauded upon seeing his presence. The music soon resumed and the party continued. Aster introduced all the visiting ambassadors and dignitaries. They congratulated Jack upon his new coronation, bowing and curtsying. North announced each royal and dignitary that approached the throne. He bowed his head in respect as he was greeted. Jack chatted with some of them; his eye wandered, wondering where Colleen would be.

"Your Majesty," announced North. "His Majesty, King Michael of the Emerald Isles...and his niece, her Royal Highness, Princess Colleen."

"It's nice to finally meet you, your Majesty," said the Irish regeant. "We are honored to be here on this important day."

Jack nodded his head in respect. "It's an honor to meet you," he spoke. Then looked at Colleen, "It's an honor to see you again, princess."

Princess Colleen curtsied to King Jack, rather clumsily and just barely tripping on her skirts, but regained her balance with the best of grace. Michael glared at her, knowing her clumsiness was such an embarrassment.

"And you, Fr...I mean, your Majesty," she said clumsily; she almost called him by his childhood nickname.

Jack held back a chuckle. "How are things in Emerald Isles?"

"Oh, everything is like spring there," she said.

"And of course, the peat industry is doing wonderfully," King Michael added. "I can assure your Majesty that you'll need a supply by winter, am I correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, thank you," he spoke. "Your peat is the finest."

"As a gift, we brought our finest whiskey, aged to perfection, Your Majesty. I do hope you and your guests enjoy it."

Colleen made a bored expression, mocking her uncle's stuffiness. God! She couldn't stand him sometimes.

"Thank you," he said. "I do hope you enjoy the fruits of our country as well. I hope to become great trade partners with the Emerald Isles."

"Ah yes, Your Majesty. The Emerald Isles is happy to be in the trading business."

Colleen rolled her eyes, quite bored with this talk. She was happy she wasn't queen yet. She enjoyed her freedom of playing and being carefree. But her uncle warned her that her responsibilities were still there. Jack could see that she wasn't interested and decided to rescue her from the blather of bland talk of politics.

"If you don't mind, Your Majesty," said Jack. "Might I spend time with the princess alone? I'd like to catch up on lost time."

"Why, certainly," said King Michael. "I'll be mingling with a few of our dignitaries."

Princess Colleen nervously looked at her former friend, holding her elbow, biting her lip. Jackson smiled sweetly.

"Please..." he said, gesturing elegantly towards the throne area.

Colleen stepped up, still clumsily stepping on her skirts. She stood next to her friend, looking out at the party. She had so much to talk about, but she wasn't sure where to begin. She wanted to resume her fragile friendship with the boy she used to play with. Reminisce about the past. She finally felt happier to be with her best friend. She hadn't seen him in years-her only contact with him was brief with a few greetings, then they were separated.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi, your Majesty," she responded.

"Jack. No need to be formal, Princess."

"How does it feel to be king?" she said.

"A bit scary, but otherwise fine...I'm a bit excited" he said, smiling a little.

"You'll be a fine king," she assured. "When my uncle became King, he said he felt the same way. I'm nervous too...if I ever should become Queen. But for now I'll enjoy being a princess."

He nodded "Enjoy it while it lasts.." After a beat, he looked out at the party, watching the guests dance. "So, this is a party?"

"Yup. If you ever come to the Emerald Isles, you'd love our parties. The Scottish love them as well. Well, last years party was a bit...crazy. Everyone got too merry and...well, let's just say the Scots and the Irish got into a really heated argument over whose whiskey was better-a few of the clans got into fistfights. Thank God my Uncle was able to break it up."

Jack chuckled. "How...exciting," he said.

"Well, I didn't see who won the argument since Uncle sent me to bed-he said he wanted me to stay out because it could get dangerous." She sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

The both of them smelled the air. "Chocolate!" they exclaimed, which caused them to burst into laughter.

"You remember when we stole those Belgian chocolates?" she said.

"Do I!" Jack laughed. "I just remember how delicious they were."

"And how it melted all over our fingers and smeared on our faces," Colleen laughed. "Our parents weren't happy at all."

"I'll say. Your parents looked like they wanted to kill you."

"Yea. Well, they were...strict."

She looked at Jack, feeling joyful that her friendship was going to be restored. Should she forgive him for shutting him out all those years? Was he ready to spend time with her? She looked out at the guests dancing to traditional Arendelle waltzes. She really wanted to dance with her friend.

"Sorry if I sound so forward..." she said. "But...would you care to dance?"

Jack looked a bit nervous.

"I'll be happy to, Your Highness," said Sir Kozmotis. "His Majesty has other guests to greet."

Colleen's face fell; she had hoped to dance with the new King. God! Sir Kozmotis was irritating. He was like a vulture, hovering over Jack like he was some carcass, making sure no one touched him. Yet, she remembered her uncle's words: don't embarrass herself or the Emerald Isles. How important tonight was since the alliance with Arendelle was very delicate. This was the time to rebuild and strengthen the alliance. Don't be rude or sarcastic. No eye rolling. And control the Irish temper.

"I'd be delighted, Sir Kozmotis," Colleen drawled, biting back her sarcasm.

Jack waved apologetically, mouthing sorry. In his heart, he wanted to dance with her. Yet, he couldn't. He couldn't bear the thought of getting close to his best friend. If she still considered him one. Not after ten years of shutting the door on her would he think Princess Colleen would forgive him. He watched his tutor and the Irish princess dancing, feeling a bit jealous. He laughed as he watched Colleen step on Sir Kozmotis's toes-she apologized a few times, but had this secret grin in her eyes which told her that she wasn't. He knew she didn't like his tutor. She often would found him to be creepy.

When the dance ended, Sir Kozmotis bowed and limped away painfully to sit down on a chair near the prince, massaging his pained toes. Jack couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head.

"I think I made your tutor mad," Colleen said. "I stepped on his toes a few times. I'll admit he's a great dancer compared to me."

"Are you alright?" asked Jack.

"Yea. I can't believe this. This is so nice! I'm having such fun. I wish we could do it all the time."

"Me too," Jack said smiling. But images of the past flew in front of his eyes and his smile faded. He looked away "..but it can't.."

"Well, why not?" she said enthusiastic. "I mean we just..."

She reached over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, only for the prince to quickly move away, his back to her. He held his hands, trying to calm down.

"It JUST can't!" he said.

Colleen's face fell with hurt from the rejection. All those years of hoping that they could reconnect. It turns out he hadn't changed at all. She was bursting inside with anger and hurt. She told herself to try to behave as best she could...but she couldn't hold it back anymore.

"I guess...I was wrong about you, Jackson," Colleen said quietly.

Jack perked up when he heard that and turned his head. "What do you mean?" he asked, with a frown.

While she had promised to be on her best behavior, this latest rejection made her snap. Ten years of holding back anger, sadness, being shut out and alone with nary an answer from her best friend. The Irish princess glared at the young King-her green eyes sparkled with a mixture of anger, hurt, rejection, her freckled cheeks flushed and her teeth were grit. She was just so angry. Colleen was often told ever since she was a child that two things would get her into trouble: her stubbornness and her temper. Colleen had the worst temper. She got angry very quickly. Her uncle warned her that she needed to keep it in check since it was a very important night, but all of that went out the window when Jack shut her out again.

"You'd think," she said, straining to keep her voice down not to cause a scene. "After ten years of being shut out, I was hoping we could pick up where we left off-the two of us having fun and being friends again. But I was wrong. You haven't changed. You still keep shutting me out and I STILL don't understand why..."

"Colleen..." Jack began, trying to remain calm.

"No!" she said, her voice now starting to rise. "I'm going to talk now, Frostbite!"

Jack's eyes widened as she spoke his childhood nickname; it sounded harsh and sharp. Colleen, at this point, didn't care. She was so angry that she was through with being polite.

"Please calm down, Colleen..." he said, trying to remain composed.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she snapped; her foot stamped in a childish manner. "I'm going to talk now. After all, I never got ONE word in since I got here. For TEN years of being shut out, I thought all this time I did something wrong. I thought I hurt your feelings or I made you mad. I need you to tell me why."

Jack looked hurt for a while, but he masked it. "You don't understand what I'm going through, Colleen. Now if you would excuse me.." he said, walking away, glancing at a guard. "Close the gates, party's over."

Colleen gasped as she realized that now the party was over in such a short period of time. It wasn't fair! She was having so much fun and now it was over?! No!

"No, Frostbite! Wait!" cried Colleen desperately as she grabbed Jack, accidentally pulling off his glove.

Jack gasped in horror as his glove was pulled off, turning to get it back. "Give me my glove!" he said reaching for it.

Colleen ignored him, grasping his glove desperately. The crowd began to look at the two arguing royals. What could possibly be going on between Princess Colleen and King Jack.

"Frostbite, please!" she pleaded loudly, not even caring she used his nickname. "Please! I just can't live like this anymore!"

Jack took a while to reply. "Then leave," he said harshly but instantly regretted it.

Colleen's face fell; her mouth dropped open in shock as she heard this. For a moment she said nothing, looking at Jackson. It was like a cold slap in the face. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart was pounding. Her cheeks flushed with anger and hurt. How could he say such a cruel thing to her? Her heart shattered. She watched as her former friend turned away towards the doors. The girl wanted answers. All those years of being shut out without knowing why. She was angry. Hurt. Abandoned. She just couldn't understand why. Did she make him mad?

"What did I ever do to you?!" she yelled, clutching Jackson's glove tightly in her sweaty hands.

It was clear to everyone that the two of them were now the center of attention since Colleen raised her voice, which was very unbecoming of a lady. The King looked very distressed as he walked away. What was going on between the two of them. Her uncle, Michael, began to head towards his angry niece to scold her.

"Just drop it, Colleen," Jack said, walking away, heading to the door, breathing heavily and desperately trying to calm down.

"COLLEEN SIOBHAN!" King Michael said sternly. "You heard the king. You are embarrassing me and yourself."

"No! Why?!" Colleen shouted angrily, ignoring her uncle. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so AFRAID of?!"

"I said...ENOUGH!" Jack snapped.

He swiped his hand to prove his point, but a spray of ice came out, turning into spikes on the floor, forming a wall around the king. Jack looked in fear, holding his bare hand to his chest as he looked around. The entire room gasped in shock; those closest to Jackson jumped back. Even Colleen. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the barrier of spikes. It all made sense now. Memories of their last time together-the accident. The dream being kissed by a troll.

"Frostbite!" she gasped.


End file.
